


Call Me

by Merideath



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Darcy is the team's Garcia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off innocently enough.  Whenever he calls in to speak with SHIELD Technical Analyst Lewis she banters and flirts with him.  It's casual and Steve likes it more than he should.  He soon finds himself calling her "doll" and "sweetheart" as she sends the team whatever details they need.  He finds his lips twitching into a smile as he dials her number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank Katertots (my fantastic beta and my person) for this story. Without her enabling me in our decidedly cracked conversations I wouldn't have written this.

It starts off innocently enough. Whenever he calls in to speak with SHIELD Technical Analyst Lewis she banters and flirts with him. It's casual and Steve likes it more than he should. He soon finds himself calling her "doll" and "sweetheart" as she sends the team whatever details they need. He finds his lips twitching into a smile as he dials her number.

"SHIELD's home for sociopaths, disenfranchised demigods, and super soldiers. Miss Lewis speaking. How may I direct your call?" Darcy asks in a slightly nasal tone that makes Steve chuckle.

"Hey, doll," Steve says.

“What can I do for you today, Captain?" Darcy asks in that flirty tone she gets when he calls.

"I need the blue prints for all the properties owned by Ionosphere International in Philadelphia," Steve says as he takes his seat on the quinjet beside Clint.

"What, no Stark with you on this one?" Darcy asks and he can hear her fingers tapping on her keyboard. 

"Not on today's mission. Pepper dragged him off kicking and screaming to a meeting with the SI board of directors," Steve smirks as his and Clint's phones both ping.

"Sent you the schematics for all holdings of Ionosphere International and the home address of Mr. Carter the CEO. Anything else you need, Captain?"

"Not today, sweetheart. Thanks," Steve replies  
.  
"Adios, Cap, and good luck," Darcy says as she disconnects the phone.

"Does your girlfriend know you have a crush on Agent Lewis?" Clint asks as he checks over the cockpit of the quinjet and Steve rolls his eyes.

"It's nothin', ‘sides Beth called it quits on me last week. Too many cancelled dates," Steve says with a huff.

"Sorry bro," Clint mutters and they both fall silent for the remainder of the flight.

...........

"Hey, doll," Steve says as he answers his comm and takes a few steps away from the team, the gravel of the roof crunching under his boots.

"Doll? Who the fuck is doll?" Bucky asks as he peers over the edge of the roof and Steve tries to ignore it and listen to Darcy give instructions on the location of the machine they are after.

"Agent Lewis, SHIELD technical analyst. Dark hair, big blue eyes, acid tongued little thing with a killer rack and a tendency to tase agents and demigods in the balls. Rogers has a hard-on for her. They met at last month's fundraiser. It was hilariously awkward; I have video," Tony says from behind his face plate. "Hey, Cap, ask Lewis what she's wearing."

Fuck off, Steve mouths flipping Stark the bird. "Sorry about that, Darce."

"S'okay, soldier. You can ask me if you want to. If you aren't too chicken," Darcy says and Steve falls silent for a moment.

"Okay, Lewis, I'll bite. What are you wearing?" Steve asks lowly into the phone.

"Mmm, I bet you do. I'm on helicarrier rotation next so SHIELD standard issue catsuit but the zipper's busted and keeps sliding down," Darcy says, voice low and seductive, and Steve almost forgets to breathe for a second.

“Nice, doll,” he says after a few heart beats too many and he is glad he’s wearing his suit for once to hide the colour creeping up the back of his neck.

"I’ve sent you the Luxemburg, and the file on Dr. H,” Darcy says tone switching back to professional, or as professional as their conversations ever get. “Oh, and before I forget you can tell Stark if he fucks with my systems again I'm turning his suit Power Ranger pink."

“You can do that?” Steve asks.

“I can do all sorts of things, Captain,” Darcy says and Steve grins and kicks at a pebble. “If that’s all I better go. Son of Coul is on a rampage and just smacked lieutenant Smithe with his cane for playing Galaga again.”

“Bye, doll,” Steve says and switches comms channels, back straightening, and planes coalescing in his head. “Alright, Iron Man, Hawkeye we need eyes on....”

........................................  
The team is holed up in an abandoned building in Brazil. It’s stifling hot and he is exhausted as he sets his shield down beside the nest of blankets that is his bed for the night. He strips off his gloves, jacket and undershirt, feeling like he can breathe for the first time in days. He lies down on the blankets, rubs his hand across his tired eyes and stares up at the beam of light that stretches across the stained ceiling. He can hear the sounds of the city through the broken window and Bucky and Clint arguing in a room farther down the hall. It’s almost peaceful he supposes, if a little lonely. He scrubs at his face and digs his phone out of a pocket, pressing the preset number for Darcy. Maybe if he hears her voice he can drift off to sleep for a little while anyway.

“Fury’s house of erotic love, Mistress Darcy here to see to all your darkest fantasies,” Darcy says, practically purring the words, and thoughts of her flood his mind.

“Hey there, doll,” Steve says.

“You okay, Captain? Wait, hold on a sec,” Darcy says, and he hears the rustle of fabric and the quick tapping of Darcy’s fingers across a keyboard. “We’re secure now. Talk to me.”

“M’Okay, just tired,” Steve says as he stretches out his legs. “Jus’ wanted to talk before I go to sleep.”

“Are you in your bunk, Captain? How scandalous,” Darcy says and he can hear the grin in her voice. It’s nice and he wants to see if he can make her laugh.

“What are you wearing?” He runs his hand through his sweaty hair and his question startles a laugh out of her.

“You sure you wanna know that, Captain?” Darcy asks, tone dropping from amused to downright sultry.

“Yeah,” he says. He really, really does want to know.

“I have on blue cotton panties with white lace around the edges and a little white bow on the front,” she tells him.

“And?”

“And nothing else. I was just getting dressed for bed when you called. My skin is still damp from the shower,” Darcy says and Steve lets out a slow breath. “Still with me, soldier?”

“Um, yeah,” Steve answers as his mind spirals on thoughts of Darcy laid out on her bed, wearing a pair blue and white panties, her dark hair spilling over pale skin and crisp white sheets. He shivers at the thought, his blood rushing south. “Christ.”

“Should I ask what you’re wearing?” Darcy asks in that same purr that makes his pulse throb in his groin.

“You can ask,” he says.

“Ass. What are you wearing, Captain?” she asks, voice low, and he presses the heel of his hand against himself.

“M’suit trousers, socks, boots.”

“No underwear, soldier?” Darcy asks and he knows she is grinning.

“Suit’s too tight,” he mutters closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“Do you want me to take my panties off, too,” Darcy asks and he makes a guttural sound without any vowels. “Shall I take that as a yes? You really want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Steve says when he manages to clear his throat. He bites his lip and rubs himself through the fabric of his trousers slowly. It’s a terrible idea, he knows it, but when he hears her shifting around on the other end of the phone he doesn’t really care.

“Okay, I’m naked and all yours,” Darcy says. God he wishes that was true.

“You sure the line is secure?” he asks.

“You doubt my ability to maintain a secure line when I’ve just admitted to getting naked for you?” she huffs.

“Darce.”

“It’s secure,” Darcy says, voice firm. “Now that you have me naked, soldier, what’re you gonna do with me? Do you want me to touch myself?”

“Yeah,” he says on a slightly shaky breath. “I....”

“Yeah?” Darcy says.

“Have you done this before?” Steve blurts out and winces.

“Touched myself? I touch myself all the time.”

“No, I mean you know,” he stammers, glad she can’t see how red his cheeks are.

“I know what you meant. No, I haven’t had phone sex before. Doesn’t mean that I haven’t thought about it before.”

“I’ve ruined it haven’t I?”

“I dunno, are you hard?” Darcy asks bold as brass and Steve laughs.

“Yeah,” he admits and Darcy’s breath catches on the line. He smirks and thinks in for a penny in for a pound. “Will you touch yourself for me? Will you play with your breasts and pinch your nipples?”

“Fuck,” Darcy gasps, and Steve gives up all pretense of being good and unzips his trousers, arching his hips up a little to shove them down to his thighs. It’s awkward with one hand holding the phone but he manages it. “Now what do you want me to do, Captain?”

“Steve.”

“Steve,” Darcy says a little breathlessly and Steve wraps his hand around his cock, squeezing himself to relieve some of the ache.

“Slide your hand down that soft skin of yours…slowly over your belly and between your legs. Tease yourself till you are good n’ wet for me,” Steve says, a little surprised at himself as he slowly strokes his cock.

“I’m already wet,” she says, breath hitching as she teases herself. He listens to her breathy moans and squeezes himself again, eyes closed, picturing Darcy splayed open for him, fingers teasing between her legs. “Still with me, Steve? Are you imagining what I look like? In my lonely bed? Are you touching yourself wishing it was my hand around your cock? My mouth?”

“Christ, Darce,” Steve growls. “Keep...keep touching yourself. Slide your fingers inside. Close your eyes and pretend it’s my hands touching you, my fingers fucking you.”

“Oh god,” she moans, and Steve loses himself in the heady rush of power in her soft cries and breathy moans. “Wish you were here,” she confesses and Steve fucks up into his fist. “Wish I could touch your skin, mess up that perfect hair, taste you.”

“Fuck, Darcy,” he says, voice wrecked. His whole body feels like it’s been lit on fire and his balls tighten up. “So close, doll. I need you to come for me.”

“Steve,” she keens and he is done. He bites his lip to keep from shouting as he orgasms, painting his stomach with his come. For a long time there is silence between them, just the sound of her breath steadying in his ear as his pulse slows down. He opens his mouth a few times but he can’t for the life of him think what to say, but Darcy fills the silence. “Wow, Captain, that was so good.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, mopping up his mess as best he can with a corner of a blanket. “Real good.”

“You should get some sleep now, soldier,” Darcy says, voice softer now than he ever remembers hearing it in all these months they have been talking and flirting on the phone.

“Yeah,” Steve says, and feels a bit like that’s all he ever says to her. “When I get back will you have coffee with me?”

“Um,” Darcy hesitates, and Steve pretends he isn’t holding his breath as he waits for her to say something else. “Yeah, I’d like that. Goodnight, soldier.”

“Goodnight, doll,” Steve says as he closes his eyes. He switches the phone off, tugs his trouser back up over his ass and zips them closed again. He listens to the voices of his team still arguing down the hall, sounds of the city winding down outside the broken window, and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears as he falls asleep.

...................................

Of course things don’t go as smoothly as he’d like and they never make it to a coffee date. The minute he drops into SHIELD HQ, a bomb goes off in the city, followed by a swarm of Doombots, and then... well, he’d really rather not think about the incident with the jellyfish. The past few weeks have been nonstop fighting, so when he finally gets back home again, he crawls onto his bed and sleeps for two days straight. 

The daylight streaming through his window and over his bed wakes him. The clock shows it’s well past noon, and he can’t remember ever sleeping that long since the Battle of New York. He drags himself out of bed, strips off the wrinkled clothes he slept in and drops them in the hamper. He dresses carefully and rummages for something to eat, thankful for whatever faceless SHIELD employee that had the thankless job of restocking his refrigerator.

His mind wanders to thoughts of Darcy and their last phone call on his last mission. It was mostly professional, or as professional as their phone calls ever are, and after he suffered the usual amount of teasing from Bucky and Clint. But he never mentions the coffee date that still hasn’t happened. He tries not to think about the phone call. The only time he had alone between battles was a few minutes he had to rest and get cleaned up on the Helicarrier between fights. He ended up jerking off in the shower to the memory of the sounds she made instead of sleeping; at least he got clean.

As soon as he finishes eating the omelet and toast he made himself, he washes, dries, and puts away his dishes, and considers grabbing his sketch book, but his eyes linger on his Starkphone sitting on the counter top. He bites his lip, scratches behind his ear, then grabs his phone and calls her.

“Stark County Morgue. You kill ‘em, we chill ‘em. Discounts available with coupons, drop-ins welcome.”

“Nice, what’d Stark do to get on your shit list today?” Steve chuckles.

“Spamming my accounts with European porn of the Iron Cock. I did not need to know they made an Iron Man porn parody,” Darcy snarks and he can hear the sound of her tapping away at her computer keyboard.

“What’d you do?” he asks, because he knows her. 

“Who me? I’m innocent,” she says and Steve snorts because he knows better. They talk and flirt and somehow managed to gloss over any awkwardness between them after the phone sex by the simple need for her skills in pulling apart strings of data and finding things that even Stark can’t with all his fancy technology.

“Bullshit.”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Darcy says mysteriously, and he can imagine the smirk curving across her full lips. “You alright, Steve? That last thing with the jellyfish...”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Ever,” he says and Darcy laughs.

“Fine, no trips to the aquarium for Captain America then,” she quips.

“Do you have a coffee break today? Will you meet me?” he blurts out.

“You were serious about that?” Darcy asks. “You want to go out on a... go out for coffee.”

“Yes, I’m serious. Yes, I want to go out on a date with you, but I’d like to start out with a coffee first,” he says, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he leans against the counter, listening to her breathe across the line. “Please?”

“With me?”

“There's nobody else I would rather talk to and drink coffee with,” he says and wonders if she can hear how loudly his heart is beating.

“Okay. Meet me at Wilma’s cafe in an hour then, soldier,” Darcy says and she sounds as nervous as he suddenly feels.

“See you soon, doll,” Steve says, disconnecting the call as he breathes out slowly. He scratches the back of his neck, allowing himself to grin as he grabs his keys off the counter and heads out the door, grabbing his leather bomber jacket on the way.

.........................................

He ends up drinking three cups of coffee and drawing cartoons with a borrowed pen on all the napkins on his table while he waits for her. He is nervously tapping his fingers on the table when she walks through the cafe doors. She’s dressed in the regulation black pantsuit with a bright red t-shirt with Wonder Woman on it instead of a white blouse. Her hair is down in a wild tangle and she is biting her pink tinted lip as she scans the shop for him. He stands up and her eyes widen when she spots him, but she still walks over, nervously picking at the hem of her t-shirt.

“Hey, doll,” he says, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands; he almost reaches out to shake her hand but thinks better of it and just holds his hands still at his sides. He wishes he was smooth and charming like Bucky has always been.

“Hey there, soldier,” she replies tilting her head back to look up at him. “I forgot how damn tall you are.” There is an awkward tension between them and he thinks about that awful party, about all their phone calls. Thinks about how much he wants there to be more with her and how much he wants to kiss her and slide his hands into that dark hair right now.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he says and startles himself as much as Darcy. She blinks twice and opens her mouth to reply, then closes it again without saying a word. He leans forward and presses his mouth to hers. It is gentle and sweet and he doesn’t want to push for more, but when her mouth opens and her tongue flick out against his bottom lip, he gives in and licks into her mouth, tongue curling around hers and he slides his hands into her hair.

He kisses her until they are both panting for breath and when he pulls back there is a round of applause from a nearby table and the waitresses huddled by the counter. “I’ve wanted to do that since that terrible party. You looked so beautiful then. I mean, you’re beautiful all the time. Damn, I’ll just shut up now,” he says. Darcy just grins and reaches across the table to lace their fingers together.

“You know, you’re a lot smoother on the phone,” she says with a smirk. 

They stay there till the cafe shuts down, talking and laughing, and she never lets go of his hand. 

Fin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Call Me [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147658) by [61Below](https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below)




End file.
